Captain in Training
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #12 in the "New Mission" series. Spock and Spock Jr. use an inappropriate time to voice their differences between each other. Captain Kirk leaves Ensign Kirk in charge on the Bridge while three landing parties explore a new planet for possible shore leave. Steady as she goes!


30

#12 Captain in Training

The Enterprise and her crew went deeper into the quadrant to discover planets. They mapped the area as they went and the crew became a little restless. A few arguments in the rec areas came to fist fights and even the Captain found himself day dreaming of his late wife in happier times.

"Ensign, recheck your diagram," Mr. Spock said to Ensign Spock.

They had been working on several projects on the bridge and Commander Spock was teaching the ensign the proper way to map and decipher information as it was fed through the computer.

"Sir, I already have."

"You will see you skipped step seven and mixed the fluxation of AB into the distance of the parallel that we had computed before."

"I ended up with the same area, sir, therefore the answer is correct. I took different steps that were not as instructed."

"Precisely," Mr. Spock said.

The Captain was reading a report from engineering when he heard their discussion. He cleared his throat. Spock looked his way and nodded.

A yeoman walked around with fresh cups of coffee for the bridge crew. They were all deep in thought and the Captain had taken his first sip of coffee in hours.

Shortly after Ensign Spock said, "Sir, look, if you take the space that contains just the magnetic field…"

Mr. Spock interrupted again, "Ensign, do you not foresee that by eliminating…."

"Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Is there a problem up there that I can help you both with?"

"Of course not, Captain."

"Could you lower your voices, please."

"Yes, sir," Spock glanced at his son as they sat across from each other at the console.

The Captain went over a report from the helmsman of the shift. He got up from the command chair and walked up to Ensign Kirk.

"Ensign, did you write this report from this morning?"

"Yes, Captain."

"I need you to go over it again and this time will you sign it please."

"Yes, sir," he reached for the report and read it through.

Ensign Kirk saw two errors and he hoped he hadn't missed anymore. He signed the padd and returned it to the Captain.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"I hope not," he replied sternly.

The Captain returned to his work and looked at the forward screen. They were traveling through a huge void area that contained few stars or planets.

"Ensign Kirk, ahead to warp three, please."

"Aye, sir, warp three."

"Sir, that's not necessary," Ensign Spock said aloud.

He looked at his computer screen and then across to his father.

"Ensign, please follow your instructions."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain stood and went to the door of the hallway. With hands on hips he gently called, "Mr. Spock and Ensign Spock, please follow me."

Spock and his son looked up at the Captain and followed him to the conference room. The crew on the bridge exchanges looks. It became very quiet.

The Captain walked to the far side of the table and said, "Have a seat gentlemen."

Spock and Ensign Spock sat across from each other with hands folded on the table. Kirk looked at the two and paced the room.

He put is hands on the table and looked at his first officer, "Is there a problem between you two this morning?"

The ensign remained quiet and Spock answered his captain, "We are going through a training exercise of theory and application, sir. The ensign is having trouble grasping the process."

Abruptly Ensign Spock said, "I am having no trouble grasping the process, sir."

Kirk stood, "Alright, it is obvious that there is a difference of opinion here. I am leaving the room and you will remain and work out your differences. I will not have my bridge being disturbed by your arguments. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

"If you can not come to an agreement, I suggest you try this another day. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," they both responded.

The Captain returned to his chair and said, "Eyes on your jobs people."

A few minutes later Mr. Spock returned and stood next to the Captain. "Sir, Ensign Spock has returned to his quarters to work on the solution to the lesson."

Kirk looked knowingly up at his first officer and friend, "I see."

"Permission to return to my post, sir."

"Of course, Spock."

The Captain signed off on one final report and finished his coffee. He walked up to Mr. Spock's post and leaned on the console with his arms crossed.

He whispered as he looked around at the bridge crew, "Is everything alright between you two?"

Spock hesitated and said, "I sincerely apologize for disturbing the bridge."

"Ok, so you don't want to talk about it. I'm going down to sick bay for a short while. Are we any where close to a planet, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain, I've been studying one in particular."

"Report."

"We are close to scanner range and when I update my information, I will let you know what we find."

"Very well, continue. You have the conn."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk put a hand on Spock's shoulder and gently squeezed. It was not only difficult for son's to have their fathers as their commanding officers it is equally difficult for the fathers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirk reported to sick bay. "Bones, how is the crew doing?"

"I was just getting ready to send you my report. I think everyone is going a little bonkers. There are reports of fighting, arguing and sleeplessness and the accuracy reports are definitely down to 74%.

"I know, I'm seeing it on the bridge. I practically had to break up an argument between Spock and his son, three times today."

Bones said, "Well now, when the Vulcans start getting edgy it's time to do something about it."

"Any suggestions, Bones."

"Yes, shore leave. It's been months since we got out from these metal walls."

"We're looking at one particular planet right now. Spock believes it's habitable. I hope so, because we're going to have more troubles if I can't find respite for the crew. Bones, keep me informed if anything unusual happens."

"I will, Jim."

Kirk returned to the bridge and a planet came into view on the screen.

"Report, Spock."

Spock looked up from the scanner and said, "Class M planet, sir, nitrogen, oxygen with plenty of sun and water. Half of the planet is partial desert, but there is a large land mass with ocean and hills and some mountains. Small animal life, plenty of vegetation and no signs of life below the surface or above."

"Good, thank you, Spock. Mr. Chekov plot our course to orbit the planet. Slow to impulse engines, Mr. Kirk."

They replied, "Yes, sir."

"Lt. Uhura are you receiving anything on the universal responder?"

"No, Captain, no responses."

Kirk went to Mr. Spock and they spoke quietly with each other.

"It's agreed then, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain."

The Captain turned to the bridge and announced, "I want the following people in the conference room please, Spock, Lt. Uhura, Scotty and Mr. Chekov. Uhura could you call up Lt. Sulu, Lt. George Granger the biologist, Ensign Spock and Dr. McCoy first."

"Yes, Captain."

"Ensign Kirk, you have the conn."

Shocked by the request he answered, "Yes, Captain," and left his post for the command chair.

Shortly they were all gathered in the meeting room.

Captain Kirk said, "We will be forming three landing parties. Mr. Spock, Lt. Uhura and I will be leading the three groups. Ensign Chekov will go with Lt. Uhura as her science officer. Ensign Spock, and Dr. McCoy, I would like you to go with me. Lt. Granger you will join Commander Spock. I will assign a security officer with each group. You will gather information and take samples of the area. I would like to have shore leave for the crew if the area shows to be hospitable. Gather your equipment and meet in the transport room in fifteen minutes."

"Aye, sir," they all answered.

"Scotty lock in coordinates for the three areas."

Scotty nodded, and said, "Aye, Captain.

"You're all dismissed except Scotty and Mr. Sulu."

The others left and Kirk spoke, "I'm going to let Ensign Kirk take command of the ship while we are planet side, but Lt. Sulu I'd like you to remain on as helmsman and Scotty, I know you'll be busy in engineering. If there is any trouble you think he can't handle, Sulu you take command. Clear?"

Sulu smiled, "Yes, Captain, but, Ensign Kirk is ready, sir."

Kirk smiled and said, "I hope so, might as well let these officers get a feel for the chair."

"Yes, sir," they responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirk met the landing parties in the transporter room. He pulled Chekov aside and said, "Chekov, you'll have your turn in the chair when we get back."

Chekov smiled and said, "Aye, Captain."

"Are we ready, Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, Captain, Mr. Spock's group you're up first."

Each group transported to their area and would report back on the hour throughout the day.

"Captain Kirk to Enterprise."

"Ensign Kirk here, sir."

Kirk smiled and said, "Has everyone checked in?"

"Yes, Captain, all are accounted for."

"Keep your scanners on our groups."

"Aye, sir, we have you covered."

"Kirk out."

Kirk glanced around at the area they were in. Blue skies, long lush green grasses, peppered with colorful flowers. A few distant trees and a small rock formation.

"Let's go, Ensign and see what you can find."

"Aye, sir," Ensign Spock replied.

Cpl Lance Hewlett kept his eyes moving in all directions as they worked to gather samples. His job was to keep them safe, not to collect rocks. Dr. McCoy scanned the area for pureness of the atmosphere and bacteria.

Mr. Spock and Lt George Granger went about collecting many samples in their area. They were in a rockier area but the land sloped down to the ocean. Security officer Cpl Evans continued to scan the area as the two worked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Uhura and Chekov kept up a lively conversation as they trudged through an area of congested vines, trees and underbrush.

"Chekov, scan this area and see if there is a clearing. This brush is too thick to walk through. I didn't think I'd need my machete.

Chekov openly stared at Lt. Uhura, "Vhy do you have a machete, Lieutenant?" he said in his Russian accent.

Lt. Uhura smiled and said, "A lady never knows when she'll need a little help."

"Remind me Lieutenant not to meet you in a dark alley anyvhere."

Their security officer Cpl. Davis smiled at the picture of the two meeting in an alley with Uhura carrying a machete.

Chekov said, "This vay, Lieutenant, there is a clearing over here about one hundred twenty-five meters."

The air was hot and humid as Cpl. Davis led the way through the deep vegetation. It opened up to an area of long grasses. Insects jumped from leaf tip to leaf tip.

Uhura did not like the feel of the insects and long grass on her legs, but she plowed ahead until they came to a clearing. It led to an area of tall trees but the air was much cooler. Beyond the line of trees there was a sharp drop down to the ocean of about one hundred and fifty meters. It was jagged, steep and too dangerous to attempt without the proper equipment. However, beyond the cliff was an ocean of blue, aqua and deep azure with white caps splashing onto a white sand beach.

"This is beautiful," Uhura said in a whisper.

They all breathed in deep and wished they could find a way down to the water.

Chekov broke the silence and said, "It's time to check in vit the Captain."

"Yes, I see," Uhura said, "Lt. Uhura to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here, Uhura, how are you?"

"Well, Captain, we are standing on the edge of a one hundred and fifty meter cliff that leads down to the most beautiful ocean I've ever seen."

Kirk smiled and said, "Good, Uhura, but don't shimmy down the cliff."

She laughed and said, "I won't even try, Captain."

"So, most of your area are the cliffs and vegetation?"

"Yes, Captain, but we are going to explore further down the area. The land slopes down from what we can see. We'll be heading west of here."

"Good, Lieutenant. Check in later."

"Yes, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock and Lt. Granger were deep in discussion when their communicators beeped.

"Spock here."

"Spock, you're late checking in."

"Sorry, Captain, the Lieutenant and I became engrossed in our work. We are well, sir."

Kirk chuckled to himself. He knew putting those two together would bring more samples back than they could carry. This was Spock's way of relaxing.

"Carry on, Spock. Check in, in one hour."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk turned to find Ensign Spock chipping out a piece of green and red rock from a cluster of gray blue rock formations.

"Captain, these are very rare specimens. If we could follow this line underground, we may find a source of minerals that could prove to be very valuable."

"I'm happy you're so excited about your find, Ensign."

"Yes, sir, it's a rare find."

"Let's get out of the sun and have lunch."

Ensign Spock reluctantly left his spot and pulled out his lunch and water bottle.

"Captain Kirk to the Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, Captain."

"Ensign Kirk, you need to identify yourself when you answer."

"Sorry, Captain."

"I'm just checking in, we are all fine. Any problems?"

"No, Captain, we are continuing to scan the surface. It looks like a very peaceful place."

"It is, Ensign. I'll check in later."

"Yes, sir, Ensign Kirk out."

Lt. Sulu smiled to himself at his post. He knew the ensign was nervous but was enjoying himself. Sulu could feel a change in the ship. She became a little sluggish and he checked his readings and altered the speed.

Kirk asked, "Lt. Sulu, I feel like we just slowed down."

"Correct, sir, she's sluggish in the controls."

Ensign Kirk went to his console to see for himself. The Enterprise spun to the port side and dropped out of orbit of the planet, throwing Ensign Kirk to the floor along with a few others.

He grabbed the Captain's chair and pulled himself up. "Sulu, what was that?"

"Unsure, sir."

Kirk called Mr. Scott, "Mr. Scott we've lost steering power."

"I know, Ensign, one of the port engine columns has stopped functioning. Our crew is on it. Do you need me on the bridge?"

"No, sir, any guess as to when we can try to maintain orbit again?"

"No, Ensign, I'm hoping it won't take too long. Keep adjusting the pull with the aft and starboard engines."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll get back with you, Ensign."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott."

"Mr. Sulu, let's slow to one third impulse power."

"Aye, sir."

The Enterprise jumped from port to starboard side abruptly, throwing the crew around the bridge. Mr. Sulu slowly got up from his spot on the floor. Blood was dripping down from his forehead. He pulled out his handkerchief and dapped at the blood. The screen was blurry in front of him, but he adjusted the ship to remain level.

"Ensign Kirk to crew. We are experiencing a slight adjustment to our orbit as you can tell. Lt. Commander Scott is working on the problem. I will keep you informed. Ensign Kirk, out."

Kirk looked around the room. "Ensign Benton, is there a force field coming from the planets surface?'

"No, Ensign, this is within the ship."

"Thank you." Kirk looked over at Lt. Sulu and he was holding his handkerchief to his head.

He got up from the chair and went to his side, "Mr. Sulu, you're injured."

"Yes, I cut my head on the bottom of the railing."

"Head to sick bay, I'll take over for awhile."

"No, I'm fine, I'll stay."

"No, sir, I can't pull rank on you, but you don't look too well. I'd really like you to go see Dr. McKenzie."

Sulu looked at the concern in the young ensigns blue eyes. "Ensign Kirk, I won't be long." He stood up, but stumbled on his first step."

"Have a seat, Mr. Sulu."

"Ensign Kirk to Dr. McKenzie."

"Yes, Ensign."

"Sir, Mr. Sulu has a gash on his forehead and he's dizzy, could you come up and see to him."

"On my way."

Dr. McKenzie was there by Sulu's side. "Boy, you really banged up your head. It's going to need to be closed. I don't want you to return to the helm today either."

Ensign Kirk spoke, "I'll cover for him, Doctor. Thanks for coming up."

"I hope Mr. Scott can get things under control. As soon as we clean up spilled bottles they get flipped back the other way," Dr. McKenzie said on the way to the lift.

"Anymore injuries, Doctor?"

"Just a few, we're on top of it."

"Thank you."

Ensign Kirk slid into the helm position and glanced around the room.

"Everyone keep your eyes on your panels, I'm not sure we won't be tossed around before we can reenter orbit. Ensign Benton, do you still have the landing party in our scanners?"

"Yes, sir, all is well."

"Mr. Scott to Ensign Kirk."

"Kirk, here."

"I'm ready to fire the port engines, when I do, push us into full impulse power."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk waited a few seconds and on Scotty's command he put the ship into full power. She gently shot forward.

"Alright, Ensign go ahead into general orbit."

Kirk said to the young navigator, "Put us onto course 18.4 mark 2."

"Aye, sir, course 18.4 mark 2."

The Enterprise shifted her position without any trouble. He had wished that SJ or Mick was at the navigator position, but Ensign Clivers was handling himself very well.

Mr. Scott appeared on the bridge. He stood next to Ensign Kirk and asked, "Where's Mr. Sulu?"

Kirk looked up and said, "On that last lurch he hit his head on the railing. He's in sick bay and won't return until tomorrow."

"Laddie, ya shoulda told me."

Scotty looked around and smiled, "Ya did fine, laddie. You're in charge, I'll take the helm, you take the Captain's chair."

Ensign Kirk stood and tried not to grin like a first year student. He took his father's chair and said, "Take her down to one third impulse power, Mr. Scott, and maintain orbit."

"Aye, sir," he replied with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy was walking along the grassy field that led to the ocean. The grass ended as it fed into the sandy area. Pure white sand that looked like someone had dumped a big sugar bowl all over the landscape. He walked to the waters edge and scanned the water. No huge sharks were lurking about, but he would recommend being very careful. The soft wind blew his brown hair from his face.

The Captain walked up quietly and said, "Peaceful, isn't it, Bones."

"It's better medicine than I could give a soul. Just look at that color of blue."

"I think I could recommend shore leave, what do you think?"

"I'd sneak a shuttle down here myself if you don't, Jim."

Kirk chuckled, "Okay, I'll check in with the rest of the landing parties."

Kirk walked away to give Bones some peace and quiet. SJ made his way to the waters edge and the Captain walked up to him.

"Ensign Spock, you've been a million miles away since lunch time."

SJ glanced at the Captain, "I want to apologize for my behavior on the bridge earlier. It was illogical to get into an argument with my Father there. I am sorry that I let it happen, sir."

Kirk made sure they were out of hearing distance from Cpl. Hewlett and the Doctor. "You two seemed to be at odds with each other and I don't think it had anything to do with distances, galaxies or logarithms."

SJ glanced at the Captain as he picked up a fossil from the waters edge, "You are correct, Captain. I had had an argument with him the previous night. I did not think it bothered me as much as it did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He turned and faced the Captain and said, "I wish to continue working in the sciences, but Father would like me to follow your footsteps and become a captain, someday."

Kirks eyes widened as he listened. "SJ, do you want to command someday?"

"Not really, Captain, Lucas is better suited to that than I. I want to study and discover all that is out there."

"You sound just like your Father. I'm surprised he suggested something different for you."

"It wasn't a suggestion, Captain. I'd say it was a strongly advised request."

Kirk thought of the relationship of Spock and his father, Sarek. Their distance from each other was caused by Spock's insistence on joining Starfleet Command and not the Vulcan Academy. To this day Sarek does not totally understand his son's decision and now his grandson is in Starfleet.

"Do you want me to speak to him for you?"

"No, Captain, we must come to grips with this ourselves. I can not understand his insistence when he defied his own father."

"Perhaps in his own way he is trying to save you from some of the prejudice he experienced. Being a Captain has it's privileges. "

"Captain, I don't agree with his logic, therefore, I must try to convince him of my reasons."

"You're a grown man, just talk with him."

"Thank you, Captain."

Kirk walked away and contacted Mr. Spock, "Spock, are you ready to beam aboard?"

"Yes, Captain, we have surveyed the area and have enough samples to keep the labs busy."

"Good, I'll contact Lt. Uhura, stand ready to be beamed aboard."

"Yes, Captain."

"Kirk to Lt. Uhura,"

"Uhura here, sir."

"Lieutenant, has Mr. Chekov gotten you lost yet?"

Uhura chuckled and said, "No, Captain, he is telling a tale of how the Russians were here centuries ago."

Kirk laughed, "Get ready to be beamed aboard, Lieutenant."

"We're ready, Captain."

"Captain Kirk to the Enterprise."

"Ensign Kirk here, sir."

"How are things going up there?"

Ensign Kirk glanced at Mr. Scott and said, "We're doing well, sir. Are you ready to beam aboard?"

"Yes, all parties are ready to be beamed aboard. Contact Scotty and tell him to bring us home."

"Yes, Captain. Kirk out."

Ensign Kirk went to the helm, "Mr. Scott, should I have told the Captain what happened?"

"No, Laddie, no harm done. There will be plenty of time when he comes back. I'm sure we'll have a meeting just as soon as they drop off their gear. You did a good job."

"Thank you, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Scott left the bridge and went to the transporter room. He beamed aboard all three groups. There was chatter and plans to spend as much time on the beach as they were allowed.

Captain Kirk said, "Lt. Uhura and Mr. Spock can you meet me in my office in a few minutes?"

"Yes, Captain," they replied.

The Captain turned to Mr. Scott and asked, "Things run smoothly up here, Scotty?"

"Well, Captain, we had a wee bit of engine trouble. We had a misfiring of the port engines and while I was fixing them. The starboard engine gave us a hiccup."

The Captain said, "A misfiring and a hiccup. Anything else Mr. Scott?"

"Well, sir," he looked sheepish, "Lt. Sulu was thrown from his seat and cut his head open. He went to sick bay and is resting there, now."

"Who had the command while all of this was going on?"

"Ensign Kirk, sir, and he managed to take the helm until I could come up to the bridge."

"You left him alone on the bridge without Sulu there?"

"Captain, he never told me Mr. Sulu was injured. He did very good, and never panicked. He was more concerned about not telling you about it on your last communication with him, but I was already at the helm by then, Captain."

Kirk tried not to smile and said, "Scotty, come to the meeting with me, I'm going to have a little fun with Ensign Kirk."

"Aye, sir, I'll be right there."

The Captain flipped on the intercom, "Ensign Kirk, please report to the Captain's quarters but wait for Ensign Chekov to replace you."

"Aye, Captain."

The Captain nodded to Chekov to take the conn and walked to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All but the ensign had arrived. "Spock, Lt. Uhura and Scotty, I'm going to have a little fun with Ensign Kirk when he arrives, just follow my lead. Apparently he had full control of the Enterprise during some engine failures and Mr. Sulu was in sick bay while Scotty was in the engine room."

The Captains door slid open and Ensign Kirk arrived. All four stood side by side at parade rest. Ensign Kirk faced the Captain.

"Ensign Kirk, it has been brought to my attention that we had a 'wee bit of engine trouble', Scotty's words while you were in command. Also, Mr. Sulu was injured and sent to sick bay leaving you in command on the bridge while trying to handle the helm."

Ensign Kirk swallowed and looked in his Captain's eyes, "Yes, sir that is correct. I did not have time to call on Mr. Scott, he was busy trying to keep us in orbit. The navigator Ensign Clivers kept his head and did a fine job navigating. Ensign Benton kept the landing parties on his scanner at all times."

Captain Kirk walked around his son and sent a quick smile to his officers, "You didn't think it was important to call in help from one of the other officers?"

"Captain, it wasn't that I didn't think it was important, it's that I simply did not have time, sir."

The Captain came around and faced his son. He broke out into a large smile and reached out to shake his hand. "Well done, Ensign."

Ensign Kirk let out a soft sigh and shook his hand, "Thank you, Captain."

Lt. Uhura let out a squeal, "Oh, Ensign, it sounds like you did a fine job."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Mr. Scott smiled and Spock raised his eyebrow and said, "A logical conclusion."

Ensign Kirk just grinned at Mr. Spock.

"You're dismissed, Ensign. I expect a detailed report on my desk by tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain," Ensign Kirk responded and left the room.

"Aye, Captain, you had him sweatin' for a time."

"Exactly my intentions, Scotty. Alright, let's gather around. I'd like your impressions of allowing shore leave down below."

Lt. Uhura said, "Captain, in my area it was beautiful in it's own way, but the water was not within reach. Many of the biologists would love to wander the area and explore, but I would prefer somewhere else for R & R."

"Spock?"

"Captain, as I am not one to run through grass or beach sand for relaxation, I will bow to your decision."

Kirk smiled and said, "Good, the area we were in has miles of white sand and beach. I'm surprised Dr. McCoy returned with us. I declare shore leave for several days. Lt. Uhura will you organize the groups?"

"I'd be happy to, sir. And thank you, Captain for allowing me to go on this landing party. It was good to use my observation skills and a joy to watch Ensign Chekov and his zest for exploration."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and I'll be sure to mention that to Chekov. Spock can you remain behind? The rest of you are dismissed."

"Aye, sir," they responded.

Kirk rubbed his neck and motioned for Spock to have a seat.

"Were you happy with the samples that you came across?"

"Happy is a Human emotion, Captain. I was pleased to find many different species of plant life."

"You should have seen your son chipping away at the rock formations. I'm sending the rock hounds down to have a second look. He loves science as much as his father does."

"Yes, Captain. We had a similar discussion last night and I'm afraid it continued over onto the bridge this morning."

"I thought there was more to it than the lesson at hand. Is it straightened out, Spock? You must see he loves what he does."

"Yes, Captain, during my work this afternoon I had time to go over my conversation with SJ. He and I will continue this discussion at a more opportune time, sir."

"Spock, you know I've been there in the same situation many times with Lucas. If I can help, let me know. Sometimes all you need is someone to just listen."

"Thank you, Jim. I know I can call on you at anytime."

Kirk reached over to shake his friends hand. "And I do want you to spend sometime running through the grass and sand down there. Wait until you see the ocean. Christine is going to love it," he said.

"Captain, only if you insist."

"I do."

The following day the first group were allowed to spend the day on the planet with a verbal order from Dr. McCoy to use sunscreen because he would have no mercy on anyone who came to his sick bay with a sunburn.

The second day SJ, Ana, Lucas and Joanna spent the day exploring. By early afternoon they found a quiet spot on the beach and had lunch with a bottle of Vulcan wine. None of them drank too much as memories of a hang over lingered in their minds. The doctors smeared sun screen over their husbands bodies and they in turn rubbed their wives skin.

"Lucas, the sun never reaches that area," Joanna mumbled.

Ana giggled as she lay on the blanket while SJ massaged her skin. "Mm feels good, SJ."

They enjoyed the warm breeze and the blue water. Lucas lay down on the blanket and rolled over to kiss his wife's arm. She smiled and brushed his blonde hair from his face.

"I wish we had two days down here."

"Me, too. I'm hot, I'm going for a swim," Lucas said and ran for the water.

He dove in and swam for a few minutes. SJ joined him at the edge and then they returned to the beach.

Both girls handed them the sunscreen bottles again. They were lathering up when SJ said, "Oh, I think that's my father and Christine."

"I can't believe she talked him into coming on the beach," Ana said.

They were a short distance from the four when Mr. Spock dove into the deeper water. He swam around and then returned to Christine who handed him a towel.

"Wonders never cease," SJ said, "Christine sure can bring out a different side of my Father."

Lucas said with devilishness, "That's because we men love our women and would do anything in the galaxy to make them happy."

"Kirk, you're so full of it," Joanna mumbled.

Lucas dried off and sat on the blanket.

Christine and Spock approached them, "Hello, isn't this a beautiful beach?" Christine said.

Ana spoke first, "We wish the Captain would give us another day, any chance in that happening, Father?"

Spock nodded his head no, "I assume he has other places to go, Ana. SJ, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Yes, Father," he stood and followed Mr. Spock a distance away.

Christine said to the group, "When Spock get's back just tell him I went on down the beach. I won't be far."

"Yes, ma'am," Lucas answered.

Christine smiled and was happy to see her husband and SJ speaking.

SJ walked down the beach in silence and waited for his father to speak.

"Spock, I have had time to think about our discussion the other night and I must apologize to you," he stopped and faced his son. "You must follow your dream, not anyone else's. I am afraid that I was trying to protect you from the prejudice that still exits out there."

"But, Father, being a captain would only put me in a more lonely position. Don't you see it in the Captain's eyes. He misses Miriam and I'm not sure he'll ever marry again. I'm not suited to command like Lucas, Sulu or Chekov are. I love science, Father. I love what we do up there. There is no end to our exploration of space. I want to continue to learn from you and I was being stubborn. I am sorry that we acted that way on the bridge. I have apologized to the Captain."

"I too apologized to him. Spock, continue your education. I will be proud, no matter what."

SJ grinned, "Thank you, Father." The two shook hands and started back.

Lucas looked away quickly and mumbled, "Ana, what's that all about?"

She looked up at Lucas and said, "Some things between a father and son must remain between father and son."

Joanna said, "In other words, Kirk, mind your own business."

The girls laughed and enjoyed the rest of their day together. They were going to build a bonfire on the beach once the sun set,

but the winds off the ocean had turned too cold and windy. They reluctantly returned to the ship.

The following day the rest of the crew were beamed down. Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were among them. They found a peaceful place on the beach and Kirk tried not to remember the many special days he spent with Miriam just a year ago.

Bones knew the reason for him remaining quiet. He never bothered him with questions, he was just there.

By early afternoon Kirk said, "Bones, why don't you take a walk. I bet there are a lot of pretty girls in skimpy suits just waiting to take a quiet walk with the handsome doctor of the Enterprise."

McCoy sat up on his towel and stood. "Don't mind if I do. You'll be here when I get back?"

Kirk said, "Maybe, I may go back to the ship."

"Jim, just stay here and relax. There is nothing you need to do up there. Just unwind."

"Doctors orders?"

"Of course."

"Go ahead, Bones. I'll be here."

Dr. McCoy walked up the beach past many crewmen who called out to him.

He waved and yelled, "Sunscreen, sunscreen, sunscreen."

One particular ensign walked towards him in a one piece red suit. She was looking out at the ocean as she walked and almost ran into him.

"Oh, excuse me, Dr. McCoy."

"It's a pleasure, Ensign."

"I'm Ensign Kathy Blake," she reached out to shake his hand.

"Kathy, don't you work in one of the labs with Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, sir."

"Leonard, we're not on the ship."

Her long brown hair lifted in the slight breeze.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure."

They went in the direction that she had come from and enjoyed a simple conversation along the way.

"Have you enjoyed your day so far, Kathy?"

"Yes, it's been great. My friends went off in the other direction. It's been so relaxing. Just what the doctor ordered for everyone."

"I sure did." They were in a secluded area of the beach. He reached down and took her hand in his. "You look lovely, dear."

He felt the familiar urges, but knew she was too young to get involved with. He put his arm around her to turn around, but she leaned into him and looked up at him.

He brushed her hair from her face and gazed into her brown eyes, trying to tell himself to walk away. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and leaned her body into his. At first he gently kissed her and then the beach, the water and the loneliness took over. He ran his hands through her hair and increased the pressure of his kisses. She returned his passion, but his morals took hold of his senses.

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, Kathy. I have forgotten my manners. We had better go back."

She looked confused and hurt.

He touched her face and said, "If I were ten years younger and not your senior officer, it would be different. Please understand."

"I do, Leonard. I did enjoy your kisses though," she smiled.

Dr. McCoy laughed and said, "You almost made me forget where I was."

He took her hand and they walked back to her friends. "It was nice meeting you Kathy." He kissed her hand and waved good bye.

McCoy went back to the Captain who was laying in the sun sleeping. He sat on his towel and thought of the loneliness of being on the Enterprise. When he looked down at his captain, he knew that Jim's life would never be the same without, Miriam. It was a wise man who changed the regulations about families serving together in deep space. His life, the Captain's life and Spock's had all changed for the good when their adult children came aboard to serve with them.

"Bones, you're back so soon."

"Yes, I'm back where I belong."


End file.
